Fears and Cures
by Ten.Shhii
Summary: Marinette is diagnosed with a long-term illness and Adrien is definitely petrified by the idea that she will end up with the same fate his late mother had. One-shot.


Adrien's soles are slapping the floor as he sprints. He is out of breath, but he does not care. It is the least of his worries. He had been there before, the hospital. He had been there a lot of times that he has its turns and curves memorized already. Though, as irony would have it, he loathes the place. The smell, the sight, the sound, all of it just sends him back to an aching memory from long ago. He would not have been there in the first place if it were not for someone.

 _'Room 404, Room 404'_ He chants in his head as though it would somehow bring him closer to the mentioned room. He jogs upon nearing his destination then, once in front of the door, roughly opens it. He pauses as flashbacks come crashing onto him, but he shakes the thought out of his head. His heart is heavy and dripping with sorrow as his gaze lies upon the figure sitting on the hospital bed.

Marinette's head turns towards the door. Gentle surprise graces her face as she sees Adrien without his usual demeanor. She can say that he is currently a mess what with his hair sticking out in all directions, wrinkled clothes and eyes that conceal a raging storm of emotions. She continues to stare as he walks towards her, and when he was finally next to her, she decides to give him a small smile.

Adrien must admit that standing next to her feels like some of his wounds are cut open again. He vaguely remembers how his mother used to be in that same position, sitting with her back propped against a stack of pillows and looking undeniably weak. Marinette seems a little different though. Her usual cheerfulness is still there, even if it is dampen by physical exhaustion. Her hair is free from its twin tie, the circles under her eyes are darker and her lips and skin are pale and yet her smile does not seem to fit her other features. It is comforting, but it holds other meaning. He knows Marinette can not cover this up. After all, the tubes that are attached to her and a few cotton balls plastered on her skin that hides shot marks are hard to cover up with just a smile. Needless to say, she spared him weak excuses and sweet reassurances. She scoots over so that Adrien can sit next to her, but Adrien remains on his spot. She looks up at him, measuring the cloud of sentiments dancing in his eyes. She gives him a pleading look and he caved in, sitting on the allotted space, but facing away from her.

He can not bear to linger his gaze on her. He fears that if he does, his feelings may spiral out of control. They are strong inside of him, battling for dominance and ravishing his insides. He has to sort it out first before anything else. Of course, majority of it would be sorrow, but then there is the feeling of anger, because he feels like this is unfair. Has he not lost someone already over some stupid disease? He can not afford to relive the pain of the past. Not when he is finally and genuinely happy with Marinette in his life. Then, of course, there is also fear. Adrien spent most of his life trying to rise to the surface of the grief that had drowned him. Marinette is his beacon, his warmth. She was the one to pull him out of his grief. But seeing her like that right now, he, once again, feels afraid of the dark and the coldness it brings. For years, that darkness was the only thing that witnessed his agony and helplessness. Its shadows were the only thing that heard his pleas and cries. Its coldness and loneliness were his cradle. But, then, he feels warmth on his hands, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks at his hand and sees both of Marinette's holding it gently. It is not as strong as he remembers it to be, but the sincerity it brings is still the same. He then lets himself look at her. Her features are gentle and warm as she sees his arms, her eyes distant with a thought. Her smile is still unwavering and this time, it looks more powerful. He notices that she looks more radiant than before. Her eyes flicker towards his and he sees it, a fire of determination on her eyes.

Then, she smiles widely. Her smile is nothing fitting to their current situation, but somehow, he feels himself slip out of his torment and in to her heat and coziness. Her smile, screamed a million meaning, only some of it he is able to catch. To him, it looks like Marinette is smiling because she is contented, that she is given a flawed yet delightful life; because she is grateful to him for he found her and to fate for she found him; because, most of all, she loves him, and her smile is silently reassuring him that no matter what happens, she will not let Adrien be out in the dark and in the cold ever again. And he is in awe. He is reminded why he fell in love with the girl before her. She is everything he is not and everything he does not have and she completes him. His heart shatters as he circles his arms around Marinette's middle. He rests his head atop her shoulder and is, in no time, sobbing against her.

It is Marinette's turn to be surprised. She recovers a split second after, then her hand reaches for Adrien's blond locks. She is patting his head like how mothers usually comfort their children. Truth be told, Adrien feels like he is a child all over again, crying because he wanted to stay beside his mother forever, but of course, the adults did not let him, especially his father.

Right now, Adrien is crying out of lament, out of fear and out his heart.

Marinette's hand slides down his back. "I won't dodge the bullet and say that everything is fine, because I know you know better." Her voice is coated with a light humor, but Adrien knew she does not mean it that way. "And I'm not going to say it eitherway, because I want to make it happen. I'll fight, Adrien. I will not give in." She said the words in a hush, but it is powerful enough that Adrien almost believes in it. He lets go of her.

Marinette can not help, but feel deject as she sees Adrien's state. It is hard enough for her to bear her illness, but to see the person you love the most suffer because of it, she feels downright guilty, sorry and a little bit helpless. Her illness is not that critical, but she knows Adrien does not think of it like that. He has experienced the same thing before to even believe this would work out. Thus, she has to try hard and convince him that they will get through this and that she will still be breathing at the end of everything. She places a loving hand on his face and wipes his tears away with her thumb.

"If I can battle thousands of Akuma, can this be any harder?" She offers him a smile. "I'll do anything I can to be better, to be in a normal condition again. I will not leave you, Adrien, and I promise that you will never have to suffer again from grief." This time, it is Marinette who leans in and hugs him. Her embrace lets him feel all of her. She is reminding him that she is here and she will always be, making him feel that she sees the promise as something to be fulfilled and not empty words. By that, he relaxes. He believes her.

"And I want you to believe me Adrien. You know Ladybug can't accomplish anything without Chat Noir right?" She says as her eyes that look up at him express a spark of playfulness. He, once again, encircled his arms around her as, finally, a smile tugs on his lips.

"I believe you and I'll be by your side always. Besides, Adrien can not live without Marinette." He says as he kiss the top of Marinette's head.

 ** _A/N: Well, that was some tragic fluff. The idea just popped in to my head one late night as I was trying to sleep. And I thought it was a great idea and thus, the birth of this fic. Anyhow, let me know what you think about this. ;) -Shishii_**


End file.
